Me and My Best Friend's Wedding
by LM Simpson
Summary: On a typical day in the park, preschoolers Michiru and Haruka decide to play their favorite game: The Wedding Game. First SM fic!


Me & My Best Friend's Wedding 

A fan fiction by Kate-chan 91

Disclaimer: This is my first Sailor Moon fan fiction, and I don't even own it! Ha!

Kate-chan 91's tidbits (A/N): This just came out while I was bored decided to look through one of my old Sailor Moon mangas. I was originally going to do Hotaru and Chibi-Usa, but I changed my mind and did Haruka and Michiru instead since they are the actual lovers in Sailor Moon (at least in the Japanese version anyway… anyone remember them being cousins in the US version?). Please note that they will be around preschool age in this story.

While I accept flames, I only accept them if they are CONSTRUCTIVE, as in they tell me what is wrong with the story and how it can be improved. If I get any hate, spam, or one-word "reviews", they will be deleted, as they're pretty insulting, so don't do it!

I hope you enjoy it, and if you actually do, don't forget to look at my other fan fictions! Thanks for reading!

0000

"Haruka-Chan, wait up! You're going too fast!" A little teal-haired girl in a pink dress cried as she ran across the park towards another little girl.

The other little girl, Haruka, stopped in response and yelled, "Hurry up, Michiru-Chan! Don't you want me to do something special?"

"Yes! I'm hurrying up now!" Michiru replied as she finally caught up with her friend.

Soon, they finally reached their destination: the perfect playing and "hiding" spot. It was not too far from the playground, not too distant from the restrooms, not too faraway from the two's parents, and definitely not too far from the water fountains.

The two girls sat down cross-legged on the grass and took everything out from their backpacks. While Haruka went off to look for flowers in the patch right next to their hiding place, Michiru started to organize where all the dolls, stuffed animals and books would go with a wide grin on her face. Not too long later, they were ready to play their favorite game: the pretend wedding.

"Duh-dun-dee-dun! Duh-dun-dee-dun! Duh-duh-duh-dun-do-dee-do-do-do-do-do!" The two girls sang as Michiru walked down the makeshift aisle down the altar.

When she reached her friend, they listened patiently for the stuffed bunny preacher to says whatever words he was supposed to say before they "exchanged their vows." However, all they got was silence, lots of silence.

Still, the girls weren't angry, they just commented about how important he must be since he never even murmured a syllable. After all, in their eyes the quieter someone was the more important they were since they never actually heard the prime minister or most important people speak on TV; it was always taken over by the reporter's voice. As a result, they silently and patiently waited and waited until they came to the point where they believed the bunny silently spoke, "Haruka, do you take Michiru to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Only then did they start exchanging their vows.

"I do!" The little blond haired girl responded to the imaginary answer.

After that, there was a pregnant pause before Michiru cheerfully answered with "I do!"

And then the preschool aged duo repeated the process of waiting as they thought out what the bunny dressed up in what they thought preachers wore just stood there with a copy "Momotaro and Other Famous Japanese Fairy Tales" in front of him. Finally, they thought they perceived the sound of the bunny commanding them, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And Haruka kissed her best friend on the cheek.

0000

Unfortunately for the girls, their little honeymoon, like always, was a brief one. In fact, their first little vacation as "husband and wife" always resulted in a quick divorce as their mothers always found them and not long after brought them home. That day, it played like this:

"Haruka!"

"Michiru!"

"Where are you? It's getting dark, and it's time to go home for dinner!"

After that line of dialogue, Haruka's mother found them by the water fountain, where she brought Michiru to her mother and was getting ready to walk her young daughter home. As Haruka's mother was refilling a water bottle with water from the water fountains, Michiru and her mother was walking past them. It was then when Haruka told Michiru her last words to her for the concluding day: "Until next time, Michiru-Chan, and this time, it'll be better than today's!" Michiru simply smiled as she was walking further and further.

THE END

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Want to tell me how you love or hate my first Sailor Moon fanfic? Just click on that purplish colored box right below and tell the world what you think. It is greatly appreciated, even if it is a constructive flame!

Ja Ne!

Kate-chan 91


End file.
